SongFics
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Some ideas I had for one shot-ish type things based on a few songs I know/have heard. Mainly Bade and Cabbie but I'll throw some Tandre in there from time to time. All credit goes to those who originally wrote the songs and performed them. They have the rights not me. Right now this is a side story so I'm not sure how often I'll update it.
1. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

So I've decided to give this whole songfic thing a try. I'm not sure how often I'll update or if I'll ever update it again after today but we'll see. Some of them might be a little OOC and AUish.

* * *

><p>Everybody's Got Somebody But Me - Hunter Hayes<p>

(Cabbie)

* * *

><p><strong>I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room<strong>

**Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon**

**I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

Beck has Jade pressed up against the lockers, making out, oblivious to anything else in the world...except each other.

He misses that. He misses _her_. Why did he have to end things?

"Hey Robbie." Tori smiles, walking up hand in hand with Andre "How's it goin?"

"Fine." He lies and slams his locker shut

"You sure?" Andre asks "You seem a little pissed."

"They make me sick." He grunts "_Couples_ make me sick."

"Come on now." Andre sighs, dropping Tori's hand in an effort to make his friend feel better "It's not so bad. You just need some time."

"It's time I need. It's _her_." He tells him "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set<strong>

**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**

**I never would have noticed if we'd never met**

**But everybody's got somebody but me**

"Do you guys wanna hit up Nozu after school?" Andre asks as they sit at lunch

"Sure." Tori smiles

"Yeah I guess." Robbie shrugs

"Can't." Beck sighs "Sorry."

"Aw come on dude!" Andre groans "What is it this time?"

"I happen to have an audition." Beck tells them

"Ooh. What for?" Tori asks

"Romeo and Juliet." He smiles

"Aw babe," Jade kisses his cheek "You'll do great."

"Kill me." Robbie mutters to himself

"What was that, Robbie?"

"What?" He says "Nothing..."

* * *

><p><strong>And I miss you<strong>

**Without you I just don't fit in**

**I know we're through**

**But I'm wishing we could try it again**

"You sure you don't want to come?" Beck asks as they all walk to their cars

"Positive." Robbie nods

He wasn't about to fifth wheel _again_ this weekend.

"Suit yourself." Beck shrugs jogging to catch up to Jade

As he goes to get in his own car, Robbie hears Jade's laughter and turns to see her on Beck's back as he runs around, ducking in and out of the parked cars.

"Come on man!" Andre honks at them "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hear loves songs playing on the radio<strong>

**People slow dancing everywhere I go**

**Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know**

**Cause everybody's got somebody but me**

Why they always end up having dance parties at their sleepovers, he has no idea. Then again, strange things happen at 1:30 in the morning.

One Direction's 'You & I' plays from the portable speaker sitting on the table in Tori's basement, as Beck & Jade and Tori & Andre sway back and forth to the music.

He's had enough, so he grabs his backpack and keys and heads upstairs.

"Hey!" Tori stops him "Where are you going?"

"Home." He shrugs "I'm not feeling that great all of a sudden."

"Oh..." She frowns "Well feel better."

"Thanks." He sighs and walks out.

He wishes he could hold a girl the way his two best friends can hold their girlfriends. Not just _a_ girl, _his_ girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting here lonely at a table for two<strong>

**Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth**

**Seems like even cupid don't know what to do**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

He sits at a table in the back of Maestro's, playing with his napkin. When he looks up, he sees a maybe twenty-something couple snuggling up to each other in a corner booth, waiting for their food to arrive. The empty feeling in the pit of his stomach grows larger.

_This was a bad idea._

_She's not coming._

He feels like an _idiot_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you...<strong>

"Robbie?" Cat whispers

He looks up from his phone, and when he sees it's her, jumps to his feet.

"Cat!" He exclaims "You look amazing!"

And she does, wearing a bright red cocktail dress the same color as her hair, a simple pearl necklace hanging around her neck.

"Thank you." She smiles as he pulls out her chair, and then pushes it back in once she's seated

They talk, they catch up, they laugh. It's not until dessert when she finally asks the dreaded question.

"Robbie...why did you call?" She asks "Why did you invite me here?"

"I've been miserable," he takes her hand in his "since we broke up. And I guess I just...will you give me a second chance?"

"I..." She begins

"I know." He interrupts "I know._ I _broke up with _you_. But Cat, I miss you. And_ I still love you_."

"I love you too." She tells him "But not like _that_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I found someone else." She sighs "His name is Daniel. He's good to me."

"I can be good to you too!" He insists "I promise it won't be like before!"

"I'm sorry Robbie." She frowns and stands up, grabbing her purse

"Don't do this..." He begs

"I'm sorry..." She says again, and gives him a peck on the cheek "Goodbye Robbie. Maybe we'll see each other around school."

**But everybody's got somebody but me.**


	2. It Happens

It Happens - Sugarland

(Tori)

* * *

><p><strong>Missed my alarm clock ringing<strong>

**Woke up, telephone screaming**

**Boss man singing his same old song**

She's rudely awoken by a phone call from her father.

"Tori!" He exclaims "Are you still at home?"

"Yeah?" She yawns "Why?"

"Tori! It's _9:30_!" He tells her "Your school just called looking for you!"

Her head snaps up to look at the clock at her bedside table. Sure enough, it reads 9:28.

"Shit!" She yells "Sorry Dad! I must've slept through my alarm!"

She jumps out of bed and starts rummaging through her closet for something to wear.

"I was just making sure you're okay." He tells her "But get yourself to school!"

"Alright alright. I will." She promises "See you tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rolled in late about an hour<strong>

**No cup of coffee, no shower**

**Walk of shame with two different shoes on**

She bursts through the doorway of Hollywood Arts just as the second passing period of the day is starting, she spots her friends, standing by her locker as usual, and walks over to them.

"Hey." She greets them

"Hey." Andre laughs "What happened to you?"

"I slept through my alarm." She shrugs and opens the locker

"No I mean what _happened_ to you?" He clarifies

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, your hair is a _mess_, you look like you just rolled out of _bed._.." Jade smirks "And one of your boots is _brown_ while the other is black?"

"What?" She looks down as the bell rings "Aw come on!"

"Hey don't worry about it." Andre chuckles and puts an arm around her "It happens to everybody."

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring<strong>

**Boring the same old worn out blah blah story**

**There's no good explanation for it at all**

"Oh my god!" She groans and falls face first onto the couch "Why me?"

"It happens to everybody, Tori." Trina rolls her eyes and continues painting her nails "Just cover it up with makeup!"

"It shows through the makeup!" She sighs "Damn pimple."

"Oh Tori." Trina groans "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Well look who's talking!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Girls..." Their father warns from the kitchen "Don't make me separate you two."

* * *

><p><strong>That yellow light turned red too quickly<strong>

**Knew that truck the moment it hit me**

**Out stepped my ex and his new girl**

She slammed on her breaks as the light suddenly changed to red. The car behind her either wasn't paying attention or couldn't stop in time, because she looks into the mirror just in time to watch the black pick up truck behind her rear-end her.

"Come _on_." She groans and rests her head against the steering wheel.

She's only had her license a few weeks and she's already in an accident.

She unbuckles and steps out of car to go talk to the other driver.

"Tori?"

"Ryder?"

_Could this get any worse?_

"Whatever." He pulls out his cell phone to dial the police "Let's just get this over with."

"Is it bad?" A girl asks, getting out of the passenger side of the truck

"Nah." He shakes his head "Just a little fender bender."

"You completely smashed the back of my car in!" Tori exclaims

"Don't yell at him!" The girl grabs Ryder's arm

"I'm sorry who are you?" She asks

"Ashley." The girl scoffs "His _girlfriend_. And who are you?"

"Tori." She tells her "His _ex_ girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't no rhyme or reason<strong>

**No complicated meaning**

**Ain't no need to over think it**

**Let go laughing**

"Come on," Cat laughs "It's not so bad!"

"It's ruined!" Tori practically cries, looking at her new haircut in the mirror

"Not if you style it right!" Her friend tells her "Let me try some stuff, I'll make it work I promise."

"Do whatever it takes." Tori tells her

"I'll fix it." Cat promises "Come on, we'll laugh about this tomorrow."

Life don't go quite like you planned it

* * *

><p><strong>We try so hard to understand it<strong>

**The irrefutable, indisputable fact is**

**It happens**

"I can't believe this!" Tori frowns as she looks at the project she had devoted a good ten hours of her life to, laying in pieces on the kitchen floor "It's completely ruined."

"Sorry." Trina sighs

"It's okay baby." Their father assures Tori, putting an arm around her "We can fix it. Don't you worry. You, me and Trina will have this all ready to go by morning."

"Trina!?" Trina exclaims

"Yes, _Trina_." He laughs "You break it, you _fix_ it."

"My life sucks!" Tori cries

"Sweetheart, don't beat yourself up. It happens."


	3. Anything Like Me

Anything Like Me - Brad Paisley

(Beck)

* * *

><p><strong>I remember sayin' I don't care either way<strong>

**Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm OK**

**Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen**

**And said, "You see that thing right there, well, you know what that means."**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver..." The doctor smiles "It's a boy."

"Really?" Beck smiles "Jade! It's a boy!"

"I know." Jade laughs "I heard him."

"It's boy!" He exclaims and leans down to kiss his wife, who's still laying on the examination table "It's a boy! It's a boy! I'm going to have a son!"

**I started wondering who he was gonna be**

**And I thought, "Heaven, help us if he's anything like me."**

* * *

><p>Months pass, and before he knew it, her water had broke and they were on their way to the hospital.<p>

Jade's labor is far from easy, he feels terrible. He's partially responsible after all.

The next morning, she's made little progress, everybody is getting restless. So when his friends leave to go get breakfast and they stay at the hospital, he tries to make light of the situation.

"Who do you think he'll look like?" He asks her

"I don't know." She smiles sleepily "Hopefully he's a perfect blend of both of...of...of..."

The fetal monitor next to her bed starts beeping rapidly, and Jade looks as if she's losing consciousness.

"Jade?" He exclaims "Jade! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

A few of nurses rush in and surround the bed, trying to figure out what's wrong and tending to Jade.

"Someone call Doctor Way!" One of them orders "Mr. Oliver, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Beck gasps "No I can't leave! That's my wife and child!"

The nurses unhook Jade's bed from the wall and start wheeling her out of the room.

Like he said, that's his wife and baby, his world is right there in that bed, so he follows them, despite being told he can't.

"Beck!" Cat exclaims as she steps off the elevator with their friends "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" He admits and motions for them to follow

They follow Jade down a series of hallways until the bed gets wheeled through a set of doors and one of the nurses turns around.

"Mr. Oliver, we have to take your wife in for an emergency C-Section." She explains "You and your friends need to wait out here."

"What's wrong with them?" He asks worriedly

"We're not sure." She says sympathetically "But someone will come talk to you as soon as we find out."

Then she disappears through the door.

"What happened?" Andre asks as they walk to the nearest waiting area

"I don't know..." Beck admits, "We were just talking about who we thought he'd look more like...and then she started blacking out and nurses started moving her and...and..."

"Hey it's okay, calm down." Robbie tells him "Here sit down."

They all take their seats in plastic waiting room chairs, sitting in silence for a while.

"Who do you think he'll look like?" Tori finally breaks the silence

"Hopefully Jade." He half smiles "I want him to look like Jade. But more importantly, I want them both to be okay. I just want to meet him already."

"What do you think he'll be like?" Cat asks, scooting closer to him

"I don't know." Beck sighs "But what I do know, that if he's anything like his Dad, **He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast, End up every summer wearing something in a cast, He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street.**

**He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights,I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep.**

**It's safe to say that, I'm gonna get my pay back, If he's anything like me**."

"That's sweet." Cat smiles

"Yeah..." He chuckles "**I**** can see him right now, knees all skinned up, With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck...**"

"**Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on?**" Andre adds

"**That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along...**" Beck smiles "**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens, And heaven help him if he's anything like me.**

**He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast, Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass, He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week...**"

"Like us junior year?" Robbie laughs

"Yeah that's what I'm gettin' at Rob." Beck tells his friend "**He's gonna love me and hate me along the way, Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day...**"

"Dread what day?"

"**He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand, He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave..**." Beck sighs "**But as he drives out, He'll cry his eyes out, If he's anything like me..**."

"**There's worse folks to be like..**." Cat shrugs

"**Oh, he'll be alright...**" Beck assures them "**If he's anything like...**"

"Mr. Oliver?" A nurse appears at the door "Jade is asking for you. She wants you to come meet the baby. He's perfectly healthy."

"**Me**." He finishes and stands up to follow the nurse back


	4. Remind Me

Remind Me- Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood

(Bade)

* * *

><p><strong>We didn't care if people stared<strong>

**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**

**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**

**It's hard to believe that was me and you**

"_Get a room!" Andre scoffs at his two friends, making out, as usual "Seeiously, you're going to swallow each other."_

_But Beck and Jade pay him no mind. They're too enthralled with each other to even notice anything going on around them, even if that was a Fallout Boy concert they were attending with their friends the spring of their senior year._

_"Come on guys!" Cat frowns "This might be one of the last huge things we get to do with each other before we leave for college! Guys? HELLO?"_

_"Sorry what?" Jade asks as she finally breaks away_

_"Exactly." Andre rolls his eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>Now we keep saying that we're okay<strong>

**But I don't want to settle for good not great**

**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." She cries into the phone "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He sighs "But is this even worth it anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... It's just...the long distance...it's hard." He tells her

"We can get through this..." She whispers "Right?"

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck<strong>

**Remind me, remind me**

**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**

**Remind me, remind me**

_"Where have you guys been?" Tori asks as Beck and Jade walk into school after the bell rings to start the passing period between lunch and the next period "You missed lunch!"_

_"We went out today." Beck shrugs "Not that big a deal."_

_"You had sex." Cat smirks_

_"No we didn't!"_

_"Then why is Jade's hair messed up?" Andre asks_

_"We had the windows open in the car." Jade tells them as she attempts to smooth out her hair_

_"Whatever." Tori smiles and rolls her eyes "Come on, we don't want to be late."_

_"Round two after school?" Beck whispers in Jade's ear as their friends start walking to class_

_"You bet." She smiles and kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and following their friends_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember the airport dropping me off<strong>

**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**

**But that meant we had one more night**

"I don't want to leave." She whispers into his chest

"No come on baby, you have to." He tells her "This is a great opportunity."

"Well then come with me."

"You know I can't do that." He sighs "Not right now."

Jade had been offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Talent agents in New York had seen a video of her online and offered her a lead role in a new broadway musical. But they needed her now, and newly engaged couple, only nineteen years old and living completely on their own, could only afford one plane ticket.

She stands up on her tiptoes and presses a long, passionate kiss to his lips.

"Baby..." He says, holding back the tears "You need to go now, you'll miss the plane."

"I can go tomorrow." She tells him, looking deep into his eyes "Let's just spend one more night together."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember how it used to be<strong>

**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

"_BECK!" His father screams "OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED MY COMPUTER BACK!"_

_"Shit!" He exclaims and jumps out of bed, throwing on a pair of pajama pants "Get in the bathroom!"_

_"Does he not know I'm here?" She whispers, quickly buttoning up one of his plaid shirts_

_"It's almost midnight!" He whispers back to her "They never know you're here past eleven!"_

_"BECK COME ON I KNOW YOURE AWAKE! I CAN HEAR YOU MOVING AROUND!"_

_"Get in the bathroom!" He repeats_

_She does as she's told, running to the small bathroom in the RV. She's about to close the door behind her before he stops it with his hand._

_"Hey." He smiles and gives her a quick peck on the lips "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"BECK!"_

_"DAD IM COMING!" He yells back as he shuts the door "I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so on fire so in love<strong>

**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

"I miss your eyes." He chuckles

"My eyes?" She laughs

"Yeah, your eyes." He sighs

"Why my eyes?"

"Because." He tells her "I could be thinking one thing, but as soon as you'd look at me with those big, beautiful, blue eyes, you could completely change my mind."

"I hope that's a good thing." She smiles

Even though they're on opposite sides of the country, he knows she's smiling

"It's a very good thing."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna feel that way<strong>

**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**

He lays awake at night staring at the ceiling.

_Is she safe?_

_Is she having trouble sleeping too?_

_Is she thinking of him?_

He wishes she was there in bed next to him, that he was holding her.

_She was so beautiful when she slept._

She was beautiful all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, if you still love me<strong>

**Don't just assume I know**

"Do you even love me anymore?" She cries

"Of course I do!" He exclaims

He put a ring in her finger after all.

"Then why aren't you here with me?!"

"Jade baby, I'm trying!"

"This was supposed to be a temporary arrangement!" She yells "It's been eight months!"

"I'll get there when I can!" He tells her "I promise! Jade, I really do love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember the way it felt?<strong>

**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**

_"In here!" He whispers and opens the door to the janitors closet_

_"We're so gonna get caught!" She giggles_

_"No we won't!" He promises her "Besides, I don't think I can wait until this play is over. I want you. Right here. Right now."_

* * *

><p><strong>All those things that you used to do<strong>

**That made me fall in love with you**

**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**

_She spins the dial at her locker_

_Left to the two...right past the seventeen and then at the seventeen again...left again to the ten._

_The lock clicks and she opens the door, only to have several long stemmed red roses fall on top of her._

_"Beck." She smiles and bends down to pick them up_

_"Hey." He appears from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "Happy Valentine's Day."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>

**All those mornings I was late for work**

**Remind me**

_"Did you spend the night at Beck's?" Cat asks as Jade sits down next to her in first period_

_"Is it obvious?" She groans_

_"Well..." Tori sighs "You're wearing his shirt, and you were both late for class."_

_"Most people wouldn't put that together." Jade says "Right?"_

_"Yeah but we're not most people." Tori tells her "We're you're friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, remind me<strong>

It's after midnight and pouring rain, she walks back to her apartment complex.

She hasn't heard from him all day, she wonders if he's angry with her for what she said last night. Of course he still loves her...right? She certainly still loves him.

"Jade!" A voice yells from the front door "Jade is that you?"

Great. Now she's going crazy, hearing his voice

"Jade!"

"Beck!" She shrieks and takes off running to him

They meet and lips crash into lips. For each of them, it feels amazing to feel to finally touch the other one again.

"You're soaked." She frowns when they break away

"I tried buzzing up to your apartment but you weren't there!" He tells her "I've been here for hours!"

He picks up the duffel bag and suitcases he has with him and carries them inside as she opens the door.

"How did you get here?" She asks and presses the button to call the elevator

"That doesn't matter." He admits, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her softly "What matters is that I'm here with you. That we're together. I love you. I'll never stop loving you."


	5. Smile

Smile- Uncle Kracker

(Cabbie)

* * *

><p><strong>You're better than the best<strong>

**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**

**Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow**

**Completely unaware**

"You're amazing, you know." Robbie smiles at his girlfriend "The most amazing girl in the world."

"Oh Robbie..." She blushes "I'm not _that_ special."

"Except you are." He laughs "And the fact that you don't even realize it makes you that much more amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you. The fact that I have you makes me the _luckiest_."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing can compare to where you send me<strong>

**It lets me know that it's okay**

**And the moments when my good times start to fade...**

Whenever he was feeling down or upset, all he needed to do was call her.

Just the sound of her voice could turn his day around completely and put him in a better mood.

He was crazy about her.

How could you not be?

* * *

><p><strong>You make me smile like the sun,<strong>

**Fall outta bed**

**Sing like a bird,**

**Dizzy in my head**

**Spin like a record,**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool,**

**Forget how to breathe**

**Shine like gold,**

**Buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**Oh, you make me smile**

"He's head over heels in love." Jade laughs "He'd do anything for you."

"Really?" Cat gasps

"He lives and breaths for you." Tori agrees "Seriously, he could be hundreds of miles away, but if you needed him, he'd be there in ten minutes. He'd find a way, just for you."

"It's true." Jade nods

"You really think so?" Cat blushes

"It's not hard to tell. He doesn't hide it at all. You've found a keeper."

"I have." Cat grins "I really love him. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Even when you're gone<strong>

**Somehow you come along**

**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack**

**And just like that**

**You steal away the rain**

**And just like that**

"So how's Pittsburg?" She asks him

"It's alright." He shrugs

His mom's brother was getting remarried, and he had to fly out to Pennsylvania for the wedding. It was a small wedding too, only fifty guests, and he hadn't been allowed to bring Cat.

"Just alright."

"All this love in the air and I don't get to be with you." He sighs, switching his phone to his other ear

"Well I'm saving up all my love for when you get back." She giggles "I love you so much, Robbie."

"You always know just what to say." He chuckles "Just talking to you two minutes and I already feel better."

"It's even better, because it's the truth." She admits "I love you more than words can express."

"You're right." He smiles "And it's good I feel the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know how I lived without you<strong>

**'Cause every time that I get around you**

**I see the best of me inside your eyes**

"God how did I ever mange without you?" He whispers to his girlfriend, who's head is resting peacefully on his shoulder as they lay on his couch.

She's asleep, and obviously can't hear him, but something in her dream makes her smile, so he takes it as a good sign.

Even just laying here next to her, his heart is welling with happiness, it's a feeling he never wants to live without.

He's going to treat her like a princess, because she is one. She's his princess.

He wants to spend the rest of his life treating her like a princess.

He hopes he'll give her

**Oh, you make me smile**


	6. When You Look Me In The Eyes

When You Look Me In The Eyes - The Jonas Brothers

(Tandre)

* * *

><p><strong>If the heart is always searching,<strong>

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I'll never make it on my own**

Andre had dated plenty of girls before

None of them had been around all that long though, his longest relationship had lasted seven months.

He figured when he found the one, he would settle down, and everything would fall into place

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

And everything started to fall into place the day he met Tori Vega.

She was beautiful, she was stunning, she was funny, she was...perfect.

She quickly became his best friend, but he was afraid to confess his feelings and scare her away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>When you look me in the eyes,<strong>

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

"So tell me that you love me yeah" she sings and dances around the piano he's playing "And tell me that I take your breath away..."

She really did take his breath away...she was the greatest girl he'd ever met. But she was also his best friend.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

_Was it worth sacrificing a great friendship over?_

_But can he live with himself if he never tells her how he feels?_

He's not really sure, so he smiles and continues to play.

* * *

><p><strong>When you're right here by my side.<strong>

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

"Hey Tori?" He says as they sit on her couch watching a movie

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Ryder?" He asks

"I think I might." She smiles and bites her lip "I think I really might."

"Oh..."

"We're you hoping I'd say 'no'?" She sighs

"Nah." He laughs, even though it's a lie "I guess I'm just not used to not being the only guy in your life."

"Andre, you're my best friend." She says seriously, taking his hand and looking him dead in the eye "I'll always love you. But you know..."

"Like a brother?" He finishes for her

"Yeah." She smirks "Like a brother."

It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but at least she had said she loves him, even if it's not in the way he had wanted her to.

But at least he gets to spend time with her, spending time with her is the best part of his day.

* * *

><p><strong>How long will I be waiting<strong>

**To be with you again?**

**Gonna tell you that I love you,**

**In the best way that I can.**

**I can't take a day without you here,**

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

"What's with the long face, dude?" Beck asks, sliding into the seat next to Andre at lunch

"He misses Tori." Robbie teases, sitting across from him

She had gone to New York with her parents to look at Juilliard, and they had decided to make a family vacation out of it. They had been gone two days already and wouldn't be back until later next week.

"Do not!" Andre snaps

"Andre come on." Beck laughs "We all _know_ you have a crush on her."

"Go for it!" Robbie encourages him

"Nah...I can't." Andre sighs

"Why not?"

"She hasn't even been broken up with Ryder for a month." He reminds them "It's too soon."

When she had called him, crying hysterically, saying that Ryder had cheated on her with another girl, he had wanted to show up on the asshole's doorstep and punch him out for hurting his best friend.

But he knew she'd rather he be there for her than sitting in jail on assault charges.

"He was the jerk, you swoop in and save the day." Robbie suggests "It's_ perfect._"

* * *

><p><strong>More and more I start to realize,<strong>

**I can reach my tomorrow,**

**I can hold my head up high,**

**And it's all because you're by my side.**

He sits on her front porch, dressed in jeans, a nice shirt, tie, suit jacket, and dress shoes, holding a bouquet of roses. He's thought through what he'll say so many times, he could recite it in his sleep.

A cab pulls up in front of the house and the Vega family all climbs out. Mrs. Vega pays the driver while Mr. Vega pulls the family's suitcases out of the trunk, Tori and Trina are arguing as usual.

When she sees him, however, she stops arguing and a huge grin spreads across her face, she takes off running across the lawn and engulfs him in a hug.

"Hey." She laughs "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He admits as they break away "You've gotta stop leaving for so long."

"It wasn't really my decision" she shrugs "Hey, what's with the flowers?"

"Uh..." He hesitates "Um, they're...they're for you."

"For me?" She smiles "You must've _really_ missed me!"

"Yeah..." He laughs nervously "Uhm..."

All the words he had previously planned out slowly slip from his head and he can't seem to form the sentences he needs to.

"Andre?" She says, pulling him back into focus

"I love you." He blurts out "Tori Vega, I love you."

"Andre..."

"No listen." He interrupts her "Tori please, just listen. I know you're my best friend, and I know you're still getting over a bad break up, but I really REALLY do love you. And not like a sister...more lik-"

She presses a long, hard kiss to his lips.

"What took you so long?" She laughs

* * *

><p><strong>When I hold you in my arms,<strong>

**I know that it's forever.**

**I just gotta let you know,**

**I never wanna let you go.**

Eight years later, he stands at the front of a church, dressed in a tuxedo, with sweaty palms and a racing heart.

The organ music starts to play and the doors in the back of the room open to reveal his beautiful bride, standing at her father's side.

Her mother starts to cry as she walks down the isle, which makes her blush.

The whole time he can't stop thinking about how lucky he is, because how many people can actually say they married their legitimate best friend?

When she finally reaches the altar, he extends a hand to her and helps he climb the stairs.

"I love you, Tori." He whispers, looking her dead in the eyes

"I love you too." She smiles

His heart melts, he knows she means it, and it's the greatest feeling in the world.

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

"By the power enthroned in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride..."

He pulls her close and kisses her passionately. When they break away, they just look into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy." She laughs

"No where near as happy as me." He admits "Thank you, for loving me."


	7. Long Way Home

Long Way Home - 5 Seconds of Summer

(Bade)

* * *

><p><strong>Take me back to the middle of nowhere<strong>

**Back to the place only you and I share**

**Remember all the memories?**

**The fireflies and make-believe**

"You're so slow!" She laughs and runs through the forrest "You can't even keep up with me!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be out here?" He asks "The woods are dangerous at night."

"That's part of the fun." She smirks and continues to run "Come on slow poke!"

"Jade..." He runs after her

"Beck!" She screams "Over here! Look!"

"What!" He rushes to her "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." She rolls her eyes "But look."

He follows his girlfriend's point up to the top of the tree line

"It's a treehouse." He whispers

"Yeah." She smiles "I'm goin' up!"

"Jade no!" He tries to stop her "You don't know how old that thing is! It's not safe!"

"Is Beck Oliver afraid of a little tree house?" She laughs "Wuss."

"I'm not scared." He insists and follows her up the ladder

"It's abandoned." She tells him, looking around inside.

"Yeah looks like it." He agrees "I wonder who it belonged to."

"Maybe an escaped criminal!" She exclaims, just a little too enthusiastically

"Yeah because criminals hide out in tree houses." He laughs

"You're no fun." She pouts

"Sure I am." He kisses her "Come on, it's late, I should get you home before your father kills us both..."

"Can we take the back roads?" She asks hopefully as they climb down the ladder

"Of course." He smirks

* * *

><p><strong>Kicking back in the old school yard<strong>

**Singing songs on our guitars**

**This is our reality**

**Crazy stupid, you and me**

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_," she sings along to the sound of his guitar "_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_..."

They sit at the top of the jungle gym at the elementary school in Beck's neighborhood. He brought his acoustic guitar, and they've been singing all night. Well, singing, and making out inbetween when they felt like it. Which was a lot.

"Come on," he tells her, standing up and offering her his hand "We should get going."

"It's only 10:45." She checks her phone "My curfew isn't until midnight."

"I know." He smirks "I thought we'd take the back roads."

"Alright." She smiles

* * *

><p><strong>We know this is the way it's supposed to be...<strong>

"We could take off you know." She says suddenly one night as they're driving "Just you and me. Start a life somewhere else."

"That's crazy." He tells her, even though he doesn't completely disagree

"Is it?" She asks

"We're only seventeen." He sighs "We can't live on our own. We're not ready."

"We could do it. All we need is each other."

He smiles and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers together and resting them on her leg.

"One day. Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>So we're taking the long way home<strong>

**'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone**

"What if we just spent a whole night driving?" He suggests

"Isn't that what we do most nights?" She laughs

"No I mean we don't go anywhere first." He says "Not leaving an hour early and taking the long way, just driving."

"Where would we go?" She asks

"It doesn't matter." He smiles "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,<strong>

**Talkin' bout nothing, yeah, whatever, baby**

**So we're taking the long way home tonight**

"Seriously!" She laughs "If we had a baby right now! What would you want to name him?"

"Well why does it have to be a boy?" He asks as they drive down the California Interstate for the second hour in a row "What if it was a girl?"

"Fine we have twins. A boy and a girl." Jade sighs "What do you name them?"

"Sophia and August." He smirks

"Why August?" Jade groans

"That's your middle name." Beck says matter-of-factly "Come on I know you think it's horrible but it's not. I think it's beautiful."

Even though he can't see her face that clearly in the dark, he knows she's blushing.

"What would you name them?"

"Charlotte and Beck Jr." She laughs

"Aw why?" He mocks her previous tone

"Because I think it's a beautiful name." She laughs

* * *

><p><strong>Hitting every red light<strong>

**Kissing at the stop signs, darling**

**Green Day's on the radio**

"DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" She sings at the top of her lungs as her boyfriend drives "ONE NATION CONTROLLED BY THE MEDIA!"

"BABE!" Beck yells over the music "STOP SIGN!"

"Oh." She smirks as he slows the car at the intersection "Another one?"

He only shrugs as she leans over and kisses him, like she does at every stop sign. This time when he breaks away, she kisses him again, and then again, until the car behind them honks.

"Sorry!" Beck waves to the car "Not really though."

* * *

><p><strong>And everything is alright<strong>

**Now we're turning off the headlights, darling**

**We're just taking it slow**

They're parked somewhere off an old back road, headlights off, sitting in the backseat of his car.

He kisses her neck as she starts to undo the belt on his jeans.

"Are you sure?" He stops her "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." She assures him "We've waited long enough."

"What happened to taking it slow?" He asks

"I'm ready for something faster."

* * *

><p>W<strong>e're taking the long way home<strong>

**We're taking the long way home**

"Where have you been, young lady?!" Her father exclaims as she enters the house forty five minutes after her curfew "It's almost one in the morning!"

"We got stuck in traffic." She lies, and walks upstairs, leaving him alone in the front room


	8. Don't Tell Me

Don't Tell Me- Joel Crouse

(Bade)

* * *

><p><strong>Your door is locked girl and I deserve it<strong>

**I've knocked, knocked till my hand is hurting sore**

**It's just a quarter to four**

"JADE!" Beck screams at the top of his lungs "JADE! COME ON! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He pounds against the door to her apartment, just as he has been doing repeatedly for the past ten minutes.

If she hadn't come to the door the first time he knocked and told him to go away, he might actually think she wasn't home.

"Hey kid!" A man says, appearing at the next doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "It's almost four in the morning!"

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, "But this is important."

"Yeah well I have to be at work in less than four hours." The man scoffs "Plus I have a wife and a new baby in here. Just take the hint, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now."

He turns around and walks back inside his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Whatever..." Beck mumbles to himself "JADE! Baby please, open the door!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only late by 8 little hours<strong>

**But I got a hand full of thirsty flowers**

**Now baby can't we talk it out**

He was supposed to pick her up at eight, for a movie at 8:30 and then a late dinner. Possibly other things later if they were lucky.

"Jade!" He yells "Come on!"

"Go away, Beck." She says from the other side of the door

Finally a response that isn't of the electronic type.

"Jade!" He perks up "Come out here please! Come out so we can talk!"

"I'm not going to ask you again." She tells him "Leave!"

"God dammit, Jade!" He screams, throwing the bouquet of practically dead flowers he had bought her to the ground "I'm not leaving until we work this out!"

"You better get comfortable then," she sighs "and stop yelling, my neighbors don't like me enough as it is."

"Just open the door!"

* * *

><p><strong>You can tell me I'm a no good thoughtless jerk<strong>

**That I'm a selfish, stupid loser**

**And make it hurt, make it hurt**

"I just lost track of time!"

"You no good, thoughtless son of a bitch!" Jade sneers "How do you lose track of time? You're phone is a clock!"

The door is open now, but only a crack, on account of the chain lock still being locked. Jade intended to keep it locked too.

"Jade, I think you're overreacting just a bit here..." He tells her

"Really?" She scoffs "Because I think you're a selfish asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me I'm wrong and I'll say that you're right<strong>

**And the only way I will be spending the night is**

**On this side of the door**

**But don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

"I'll stay here all night if I have to!" He tells her "I'm not giving up on us!"

"Fine." She scoffs and closes the door

"We can work this out, baby!" He yells "I love you!"

She doesn't answer

"Don't tell me you don't love me too!" He insists "I know you do."

* * *

><p><strong>I ran into the guys on the way here<strong>

**They were all shooting pool**

**And drinking cold beer hun**

**They only offered me one**

_"Beck!" Andre calls to his friend "What's up dude?" _

_"Oh hey." Beck grins, tossing the bouquet of flowers he had just bought for Jade into the passenger seat of his pick up truck "What's up guys?" _

_"We were just heading out to meet the girls for drinks. You should come with us." Andre gestures to him and his friend Robbie, who had been walking with him "The Dodgers are playing tonight, you know."_

_"I'd love to..." Beck sighs "But I'm taking Jade out tonight, it's our anniversary." _

_"What time are you picking her up?" Robbie asks _

_"8:30." _

_"It's barely 7:15!" Andre exclaims "Come on, just have one! What's the harm?"_

_"I don't know..." _

_"Come on, Beck." Robbie smirks "Live a little." _

_"God he's so whipped." Andre laughs _

_"I'm not whipped!" Beck insists "Just loyal is all..." _

_"One drink." Andre repeats _

_Beck hesitates for a moment before responding, _

_"Fine. But just one." _

* * *

><p><strong>Next thing I knew above` the crowd I heard last call<strong>

**They ran us out**

**I left my keys and my phone on the bar**

**I had to walk this far**

"I left my car keys at the bar!" He explains "I walked all the way here just to apologize yo you and tell you I love you!"

"Did you leave your phone too?" Jade asks "Because I tried calling you for three hours before I gave up."

"Yeah..." He whispers

"What?"

"Yeah okay I left my phone." He tells her "I'm sorry."

"You're unbelievable."

She slams the door in his face yet again

* * *

><p><strong>Open the door I'm beggin please<strong>

**I'm out here on my knees**

**Baby, baby, I'm sorry**

"I'm on my knees, Jade!" He begs "Please! Let me in! Screaming like this is getting us nowhere!"

"You're right." She agrees "It's not. So go home. Maybe then we can both get some sleep!"

"I can't sleep knowing you're angry at me!"

"Should've tonight about that before you stood me up."

* * *

><p><strong>And the only way I will be spending the night is<strong>

**On this side of the door**

**But don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

**Don't tell me you don't love me anymore**

"Jade!" He pleads, it's now close to 5:00 in the morning "**Come on baby, open the door**..."


	9. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend

(Cabbie)

* * *

><p><strong>I found myself dreaming<strong>

**In silver and gold**

**Like a scene from a movie**

**That every broken heart knows**

"Is it done yet?" Robbie asks anxiously, pacing back and forth in Cat's small studio apartment

"It's a pregnancy test, Robbie." She tells him "Not a cake."

"You know what I meant." He rolls his eyes, then goes back to pacing

Cat leans against the doorframe, watching her boyfriend as he rushes around frantically.

What if it IS positive? She thinks

They were 22, fresh out of college, unmarried, building their careers. Sure they were adults now, but they weren't ready to have a baby.

"This is so stereotypical." She sighs "Like in a teenage romantic comedy..."

"We don't know that the result is yet." He reminds her "Let's jus-"

The familiar marimba riff starts playing from the phone in her hand, signaling that the four minutes the test needed to collect it's results were up. Nervously, she turns around and enters the bathroom, eyeing the test that's laying face down on the counter.

"Well?" He says from behind her "What does it say?"

"Oh my god..." She gasps "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Shit!"

"What?" He runs to her "What is it? What does it say?"

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she wraps her arms around him.

"It says I'm pregnant." She whispers into his chest "God Robbie, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a baby, obviously." He sighs, hugging her close to him

"You want to keep it?" She asks

"Well of course." He shrugs "It's our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>We were walking on moonlight<strong>

**And you pulled me close**

**Split second and you disappeared**

**And then I was all alone**

_They were, smiling and laughing, walking down the street outside her apartment building. She pushes a stroller, a sleeping baby inside. He holds her hand with one of his, and carries a picnic blanket in his other. _

_He runs ahead of her to open the door. She thanks him and pushes the stroller inside, pressing the button just inside to call the elevator. They enter the car and ride upstairs, entering the apartment. _

_She picks up the sleeping infant and carries him over to the bassinet in the corner, turning around to see Robbie staring at her, nostrils flaring, her cell phone in his hand. _

_"Whoa." She hesitates "What's up with you?" _

_"Who's Mark?" He asks _

_"What?" _

_"They guy who just texted you all this lovey-dovey crap!" He gestures to the phone "You know what? I've had it with you." _

_"Robbie, I have no idea what you're talking about." She answers him honestly _

_"Right." He sneers, throwing the phone at her as he brushes past, grabbing his duffle bag from under the bed "I'm leaving." _

_"Robbie no!" She cries "Please! What about the baby?" _

_"I turned out just fine without a dad." He snaps, shoving clothes into the bag "I'm sure he will too!" _

_"Robbie!" She begs "Don't do this please!" _

_She doesn't understand, ten minutes ago they had been laughing, smiling, talking, holding hands and kissing, what had gone so wrong?_

_"We through, Cat!" He tells her "Bye." _

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up in tears<strong>

**With you by my side**

**Breath of relief**

**And I realized**

**No, we're not promised tomorrow**

She sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes, waking the sleeping form next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Robbie asks, his voice heavy with sleep "Is the baby okay?"

"Oh thank god!" She cries, throwing her arms around his neck "Oh my god, it was a dream. It was just a dream."

Her hand flies to her baby bump, yes it's still there. It was a dream. She's still pregnant, and he's still here.

"Must've been some dream..." He chuckles, hugging her tightly

"You left me and the baby." She tells him "It seemed so real, I was so scared!"

"Cat." He smiles "I'm here for you, okay? And the baby. I always will be. I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<strong>

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

**Wherever we're standing**

**I won't take you for granted**

**'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

"I love you." She whispers, leaning her head against his shoulder

They're sitting on the couch at his place, he's reading a baby book, and she's supposed to be looking through a book of names.

"I love you too." He chuckles "Are you telling me every two minutes because you're expecting a different response?"

"No!" She exclaims "No I just want to remind you!"

"Okay." He smiles, moving his arm to wrap it around her shoulders "But just for the record, I love you more."

"No way!" She smiles "That's not possible!"

"That's what you think." He smirks

* * *

><p><strong>In the blink of an eye<strong>

**Just a whisper of smoke**

**You could lose everything**

**The truth is you never know**

"What about that one?" Tori points to one of the several diamond rings in the case "That ones pretty."

"No, Cat wouldn't want something that flashy." Jade tells her

"Cat?" Tori laughs "We are talking about the same person right?"

"I've known her longer." Jade shrugs "Trust me."

"So when are you planning on asking her?" Tori asks "Before or after the baby is born?"

"I don't even know if I'm doing it at all guys..." Robbie sighs as he wanders around the jewelry store, admiring the many engagement rings "I mean, what if she says no? Maybe she's not ready yet..."

"You're the father of her baby, Robbie..." Jade tells him "She'll say yes. Do it soon."

"Oh guys, I don't know..." He tells them "I just, I love her so much. I don't want to lose her ever."

"Tell _her_ that then."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll kiss you longer baby<strong>

**Any chance that I get**

**And I'll make the most of the minutes**

**And love with no regrets**

"Oops." She laughs, as he wipes the light blue paint she had just splattered across his face from the lenses of his glasses "Sorry, baby."

"You'll be the one who's sorry." He smirks approaching her

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. She drops the paint roller and it crashes to the floor, sending even more paint in many more directions.

"That doesn't taste very good you know." She smiles when they break away, wiping off the paint that had rubbed off his lips, onto hers.

"I told you you'd be sorry." He chuckles, and begins wiping up the paint that's now all over the plastic drop cloth.

She picks up the roller and begins smearing the nursery walls with paint again.

He watches her for a few seconds, he can't believe this is really happening. He had just bought a new apartment with her, for them and the baby. The baby, their baby, that would be here in just under three months...

"God I love you." He blurts out

She snaps her head around to look at him, grinning from ear to ear. He can't believe how beautiful she looks. Even if she's wearing a pair of of baggy sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. Even if her hair was falling out of the messy bun she had quickly pulled it into this morning when he arrived with the painting supplies. Even if her face was smeared with blue paint. She's _beautiful_.

"I love you too, Robbie."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's take our time to say what we want<strong>

**Use what we got before it's all gone**

**'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

"What do you think about the name Branson?" Cat asks as she sits down

Robbie pushes her chair in, then moves his head around quickly to kiss her, catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" She giggles as he sits down in the chair across from her

"I told you," He smiles, pulling his chair in and spreading a napkin across his lap "Tonight is for us. No baby talk, whatsoever."

She cocks her head to the side slightly, smiling.

"And I just really love you." He adds

Tonight was their night, just theirs. The next few weeks would be hectic, full of everything that had to do with the baby, and then the baby itself. Tonight would probably be their last date night for a while.

He did most of the talking, doing everything in his power to make her laugh. And she did, she couldn't remember she had ever enjoyed being with someone so much. The only thing that would've made the evening more enjoyable would have been if she didn't have to constantly shift in her seat to find a comfortable position, as most almost-nine-month-pregnant women did.

"Are you okay?" He keeps asking her

She smiles and nods, allowing their original conversation to continue.

"We could catch a movie." He suggests as he pays the check "Go for a walk in the park? It's not _that_ late yet..."

She doesn't answer.

"Cat?"

"Robbie."

"What?"

"I know we agreed on no baby talk tonight..." She says in a panicked tone "But I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"_Time_." She cringes, an arm wrapped around her baby bump

"Oh!" He jumps to his feet, pulling his suit jacket off the back of his chair "_Time_ time!"

He helps her to her feet, they only make it a few feet before he decides they'll make it faster of he just carries her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into his chest "This kinda puts a damper on the evening, huh?"

"Not at all." He chuckles "I love you."

"I..."She winces "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<strong>

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

**Wherever we're standing**

"GOD ROBBIE! IT HURTS!" Cat cries "I don't think I can do this..."

"No." He kisses her temple "No baby, you can do this! You can!"

She screams again.

"Come on Cat," The doctor encourages "I can see the head! Keep pushing!"

"I'm so sorry." Robbie apologizes "I did this to you, this is my fault."

"It..takes...two..." She pants "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh baby," he brushes a strand of hair from her face "You're almost there! Keep going!"

More screaming, more crying and yelling, and fifteen minutes later...

"Congratulations!" The doctor smiles "It's a boy!"

"It's a boy!" Robbie grins "Cat it's a boy!"

"We knew that already." She smiles and falls back against the pillows on the bed

"God I love you." He kisses her, stepping back so a nurse can place the baby on her chest "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I love you too." She grins up at him

* * *

><p><strong>I won't take you for granted<strong>

**'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

**So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

"So what's his name?" The nurse asks, birth certificate in hand

"Dominic Alexander Valentine." Robbie tells her, not even taking his eyes off the sleeping baby in his girlfriend's arms

"Shapiro." Cat corrects him immediately "Dominic Alexander _Shapiro_."

"Really?" Robbie grins

She nods and smiles down at her son.

"Okay." He turns to the nurse "Dominic Alexander Shapiro it is then."

"I'll be right back." The nurse smiles, walking away to fill out the paperwork

"You're really going to give him my last name?" He asks her

"Yes." She chuckles "You_ are_ his Daddy. He should have your last name."

"Do you want it too?"

"What?" She gasps, checking to make sure she heard him right

"I was going to take you for a walk down by the lake after dinner..." He explains, getting up from where he had been laying in her bed next to her "But Dom here had other plans I guess..."

"Oh Robbie..."

"Cat?" He kneels down next to her bed "I love you so much, and I never want to lose you, ever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squeals, the baby in her arms flinches "Oh I'm sorry, buddy. Yes Robbie, yes I'll marry you."

"I love you." He tells her again as he slides the ring on her finger "I love Dominic."

"We love you too."


	10. Just Saying

Just Saying- 5 Seconds of Summer

(Tandre)

* * *

><p><strong>You got a boyfriend<strong>

**And he's a total loser**

**All your friends tell you that he's got no future **

**But they like me**

**Just saying**

"Tori, he works at Inside-Out Burger!" Cat groans

"Work is work." Tori reminds her friends

"Yes, when you're in school." Jade exclaims "He should be a freshman in college, not working part time at a fast food place and then playing video games for the rest of the day!"

"He's just waiting for his band to hit it big, guys." Tori explains "He knows what he's doing, trust me."

"You really want to spend your senior year of high school head-over-heels for a guy who's going nowhere and is more than likely going to dump you when you leave for college?" Cat asks her "Tori come on."

"I think you guys are being ridiculous." Tori scoffs "I love Ryder and Ryder loves me."

"Are you sure? Does he really love you?"

"Sure he does..." For hesitates "He told me so..."

"God why don't you just date Andre?" Jade laughs "He's...he's normal!"

"He's like my brother!"

"But he likes you."

"...Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>He barely takes you out <strong>

**If he does he's late**

"Can we order please?" Andre whines "I'm hungry!"

"Maybe we should just go ahead and order." Beck suggests "I'm sure Ryder will show up..."

"No!" He's almost here, I promise!" Tori exclaims

"You said that twenty minutes ago..." Cat mumbles and rests her head on Robbie's shoulder

"He's right there!" Tori points as her boyfriend walks in the front door "Babe! Over here!"

"Sorry." Ryder apologizes as he approaches the group "I you would not believe the traffic I ran into!"

"Did you take Sunset?" Andre asks him

"Yeah! It was ridiculous." Ryder nods

"I took Sunset too, got her in under ten minutes" Andre leans over and whispers to Tori, who shoots him a death glare

* * *

><p><strong>And when the check comes he always makes you pay<strong>

**I'd never do that **

**Just saying**

"Okay...so that's $41 for Jade and I, $44 for Cat and Robbie, $43 for Tori and Ryder and $26 for Andre." Beck explains as he divides up the check "I've got change if anybody needs it."

The boys all pull out their wallets, handing over the cash to pay for their dinners while Ryder searches for his in the pockets of his jeans.

"Shit!" He exclaims "I left my wallet in my car...Tori, baby, can you pay?"

_Shocker_. Andre thinks to himself.

"Sure..." She sighs, reaching down to grab her purse.

"Can you cover it?" Andre asks her "I can spot you if you need."

"No..." Tori frowns "I think I have enough."

* * *

><p><strong>You should leave him<strong>

**'Cause it really makes me sick**

**Just saying, just saying**

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying, just saying**

"Thanks for coming over." Tori sighs as she opens the door "Cat and Jade already had plans to go out tonight."

"Not a problem." Andre assures her as he steps through the door, into the Vega's living room "Ryder stand you up again?"

"He's never stood me up!" She exclaims "Well...okay once. But he had to work tonight!"

"Hey okay, sorry." Andre holds up his hands in surrender "So..."

"So...what?" She asks him

"So do you really think this guy is what's best for you?" He sighs

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Tori groans, slamming a cabinet door closed in the kitchen

"He's a loser Tor." Andre tells her "He's totally all wrong for you. Just sayin'"

"Then tell me, oh wise and powerful love guru...who is good for me?"

_Me_. He thinks, but he doesn't dare say it out loud

"I...I don't know!" He hesitates "But I can guarantee you, it's not him."

* * *

><p><strong>When you change your mind I'll be waiting<strong>

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

"They're not going to last much longer..." Robbie assures Andre "Cat says they've been fighting a lot..."

"Perfect." Andre chuckles

"Then you can go in and pick up the pieces." Beck adds

"Exactly." Andre sighs "I'm gonna hate the guy for hurting her, but he's giving me the perfect opportunity."

* * *

><p><strong>Got a big house<strong>

**He says he lives alone**

**But when I drove by I could see his mom was home**

**I got my own place **

**Just saying**

"What exactly are we doing?" Beck asks from the driver's seat of his pick up truck

"Shhh!" Andre warns

"Dude there's no one around, who is gonna hear me?"

Andre says nothing, but continues to watch the townhouse across the street like it's a bomb that could explode at any minute.

"Andre, come on. I have to pick Jade up in twenty minutes!"

"Get down!" Andre orders as a station wagon enters the court and pulls into the driveway of the house they've been watching, right next to Ryder's truck.

A middle aged woman climbs out, grabs a bag of groceries out of the back of the car, and enters the house.

"Aha!" Andre exclaims once the woman is out of ear shot "I knew he didn't have his own place! He still lives with his mom!"

"Okay can we leave now?" Beck asks, his friend nods

"Oh this is gold!" Andre cheers "One more thing I have he doesn't!"

"The only reason you live alone is because your grandmother finally went crazy, had to be put in a home, and just happened to have her mortgage paid off." Beck reminds him

"Details."

* * *

><p><strong>He says he loves you<strong>

**But it's all an act**

**He's seeing someone else right behind your back**

**You know I'd never do that (he would never do that)**

**Just saying**

"Bye!" Tori kisses Ryder as she climbs into her car, just as all her friends are doing the same "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He smiles

Andre watches him from his own car and he watches her drive away behind Cat and Robbie, waving as he does so. Beck honks at him as he zooms past out of the lot and onto the main road.

Ryder climbs into his own truck, starts the engine and drives off, Andre follows him.

They twist and turn through the streets of downtown Los Angeles before getting on Highway 110 to Pasadena.

"Where the hell are you going Ryder?" Andre says out loud as he drives

After about 20 minutes, Ryder exits at Fair Oaks Avenue and after driving on for a few blocks more, parks in a small lot off of Hope Street. He hops out and starts walking down the road to the park about a block away

Andre furrows his eyebrows as he follows slowly in his car, but can't help but shake his head when he sees the girl sitting on the park bench, presumably waiting for Ryder.

When she sees him, she jumps to her feet and runs to him. He smiles and picks her up, kissing her as he spins her around.

"Busted." Andre laughs as he turns his car around to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>You don't need him<strong>

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying, just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

His phone buzzes on the table next to him.

He looks over and sees Tori's picture on the screen, so he mutes the TV show he had been watching and answers.

"Hello?"

"Andre." She says flatly

"That's me." He laughs

"I ended it." She chokes "I broke up with Ryder."

"Really?" Andre gasps, he moves the phone away from him and pumps his fist in the air "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Please, no you're not." She sighs "Do you think you can come over here for a little bit? I don't want to be alone right now and my parents went to visit Trina."

"Of course." He smiles "I'll be right there."


	11. Heartbreak Girl

Heartbreak Girl- 5 Seconds of Summer

(Robbie)

* * *

><p><strong>You call me up,<strong>

**It's like a broken record**

**Saying that your heart hurts**

**That you never get over him getting over you.**

Robbie is awaken from what was apparently a not-so-deep sleep when his cell phone starts vibrating on his bedside table.

He groans and rolls over to check the caller ID. The pear-shaped screen flashes a bright picture of his best friend's, Cat Valentine's, face.

"Hello?" He answers "Cat? It's like two in the morning."

"Daniel broke up with me." She says sadly on the other end

He sits up and switches the light on, he knows it will be a long conversation

"What happened?" He asks

He always knew Daniel was no good, especially for an amazing girl like Cat.

"I don't even know." She sniffles "God, Robbie. I don't know what I'm going to without him. I _loved_ him!"

* * *

><p><strong>And you end up crying<strong>

**And I end up lying,**

**'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.**

"Something about 'just not feeling the while relationship thing anymore'! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She cries "We were together for almost a year!"

"What an asshole!" Robbie retorts "You don't deserve him, Cat. You're too good for him."

"I don't care!" She exclaims "I want him back!"

"Cat, there's plenty of other guys out there!" He reminds her "You'll find someone who treats you right."

And he really wishes that someone could be _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>And when the phone call finally ends,<strong>

**You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"**

**And we're going in circles again and again**

"Thanks for letting me go on my bitch rant." She practically whispers, her voice too tired to continue talking "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He smiles "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight." She chuckles and ends the call

"I love you." He groans and throws the phone down on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this song to you,<strong>

**The one who never sees the truth,**

**That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.**

"They've been on-again off-again for the entire duration of their relationship!" Robbie exclaims, throwing his bag down on the floor of Beck's RV "When is she finally gonna just end things with the asshole?"

"When something better comes along?" Andre shrugs, tossing him a video game controller, which he catches

"Sounds to be like somebody's a little jealous." Beck smirks "Dude, just make your move already."

"If she wanted me to make a move, she would've let on by now."

"No she wouldn't have. She's still head over heals for Danny." Andre rolls his eyes "Come on dude, just grow a pair."

"It's not that easy!" Robbie sighs "I...I...oh I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<strong>

**I'm right here. When you gonna realize**

**That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**

"Why is it so hard to find a decent guy?" Cat rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her strawberry ice cream

"I don't know." Robbie sighs, opening the door for her

They sit down at a table outside the ice cream place and continue eating.

"I'm not asking too much am I?" She asks him "Are my expectations too high?"

"Not at all." He shakes his head "You deserve the best."

_How long until she realizes what she's asking for is sitting right in front of her?_

"Maybe I should call him..." She sighs "Or would that be totally stupid?"

"How bad do you want him back?"

"So much I'd do anything." She frowns

"Then..." He hesitates "Then call him."

* * *

><p><strong>I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out<strong>

**You could be with me now**

**But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,**

"Robbie!" Cat exclaims and runs down the hallway to him "I have the BEST news!"

"Oh?" He chuckles as she hugs him and kisses his cheek "And what would that be?"

"Daniel!" She smiles "He called me back! He said he misses me too! We're having dinner Friday night!"

"That's..." He tries his best to hide his anger "That's great, Cat. I'm happy for you."

* * *

><p><strong>But you're not ready and it's so frustrating<strong>

**He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.**

"How'd your date go?" He asks as soon as he answers her call

"It was wonderful." She swoons "Except I ripped my dress on the edge of the table. But, we decided to get back together. I'm on top of the world right now!"

"That's great." He sighs

"Is everything okay?" She asks

"Yup." He lies "Just...calculus homework. Never ending fun."

"That sucks." She cringes "Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his house, his parents are out of town for the weekend."

"You said no right?" He asks worriedly

"Of course." She laughs "I'm going home to change my dress first."

* * *

><p><strong>And when the phone call finally ends<strong>

**You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"**

**And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,**

"I'll call you tomorrow." She promises "Around tenish. If we're awake by then. But I should be."

"Don't do anything stupid, Cat!" He warns "You just got back together. He might be using you as your own rebound!"

"I'm not that naïve." She chuckles "Bye Robbie."

The line goes dead.

He slams his dead down against his desk.

He missed the opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>I know someday it's gonna happen<strong>

**And you'll finally forget the day you met him**

"So I get there..." She exclaims "And he's in bed with another girl! He thought I'd take 'at least an hour'! God I hate him!"

Robbie just shakes his head and follows her to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes you're so close to your confession,<strong>

**I gotta get it through your head**

**That you belong with me instead,**

"I just want a guy who I can trust!" She admits "Someone who's sweet, funny, loyal. You know someone like y-"

"Like who?" He asks

"Nevermind..."she hesitates and keeps walking


	12. When I'm Holdin' Her

When I'm Holdin' Her- Chris Janson

(Bade)

* * *

><p><strong>I've woke up in places I couldn't remember<strong>

**Who's lying next to me or how the hell I got there**

**It's hard to believe that's how I used to roll**

Days of sunlight shine through the window, falling across Beck Oliver's face. His eyes flutter open, he sits up and looks around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" He mutters as he rubs the sleep from his eyes

Someone in the bed next to him, rolls over, startling him. He prays to god she stays asleep, thank god she does. He has no idea who she is, and didn't want to go through that awkwardness.

Slowly, he slides out of bed, onto the floor, grabbing his shirt and pants, pulling them on as quietly as possible. He crawls across the room and retrieves his shoes, stands up and creeps quietly out the door.

Once outside, he checks his pockets. He still has his wallet, and he still has his keys.

"Thank god." He exhales and starts down the stairs nearby to find his car in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>But one Tuesday night in an underground pool hall<strong>

**I met her at the bar, it was right around last call**

**She stole my heart and I started down a new road**

"Hey bud!" The bartender tries to grab his attention "Did you hear me?"

Beck's head snaps up from the email he had been reading on his phone from his manager.

"Sorry?" He clarifies "I wasn't paying attention, I didn't hear you."

"Last call." The bartender tells him before turning around and starting to clean up

He tips back the last bit of his drink, sets the glass down and throws a few crumpled bills down next to it, then grabs his coat off the back of his chair and begins to walk out.

His eyes are drawn to a women sitting in the last chair at the bar, sipping on the last of a margarita.

"Hey." He greets her, sitting down on the chair next to her

"If you're drunk, I'm not interested." She tells him

"I'm not drunk." He assures her "I've actually only been here for an hour."

It's true, after dropping his date off that night, he had come straight here. Let's just say there more than likely wasn't going to be a second date.

"Well thank goodness." She smirks "You wouldn't believe some of the creeps that come in here."

"You come here often?" He asks

"Once or twice with friends." She shrugs "I actually came here tonight to meet a date, but..."

"But?"

"But he never showed." She sighs, pulling her wallet out of her purse to pay for her drinks "Serves me right for letting somebody set me up, right?"

"No one ever deserves to be stood up..." He tells her "And from what I can tell, you were way too good for that asshole anyway."

"You trying to get in my pants?" She laughs "Because I'm not that kind of girl."

"Of course not." He exclaims "I mean, under normal circumstances I would...but there's something...different about you."

"Different good?" She asks

"Definitely." He smirks "Wanna get dinner sometime?"

"Only if you tell me your name." She laughs, sitting back and crossing her arms across her chest "I mean for all I know you could be a serial killer."

"Sorry. I'm Beck." He introduces himself, extending his hand to her "Beck Oliver."

"Beck Oliver, like the actor?" She laughs "Yeah right."

She stands up and starts to leave.

"No I'm serious!" He grabs her arm "Here look at my driver's license!"

She snatches the card out of his hand and examines it closely.

"Holy shit..." She chuckles "It is you."

"I wouldn't lie to you." He says, taking the license back from her and putting it away in his wallet "Let's start over, sound fair?"

She nods.

"Okay." He extends his hand back to her again "I'm Beck. Nice to meet you..."

"Jade." She says, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jade." He smiles "Would you like to meet me at Nozu tomorrow night, say...around eight?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>And when I'm holdin' her<strong>

**It's like peace on earth**

**Where time stands still**

**Love's the only thing, yeah that I feel**

"I should probably go..." She whispers

They're laying on his couch, watching a movie, it's close to midnight, and she has to work in the morning.

"No don't." He begs, wrapping his arms around her tighter "Stay here with me."

"Beck...I'd love to...but I can't." She sighs, sitting up and pulling her shoes on "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." He stands up and walks her to the door.

He gets her coat for her and holds it up so she can slip it on. She turns around to kiss him goodnight, only to see he's staring at her.

"What?" She asks "Did I grow another head I'm not aware of or something?"

He smiles and shakes his head, brushing a strand away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He leans in, and kisses her. It's a quick kiss, but it's passionate.

"I love you." He tells her when they break away

"Really?" She gasps

It's the first time he's told her.

"Really." He nods

"Oh Beck," she smiles "I love you, too!"

* * *

><p><strong>When she's in my arms<strong>

**No matter where we are**

**You know I'm right at home when I'm holdin' her**

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" She asks, snuggling up closer to him

"You know I do." He sighs, tightening his arm around her waist "I wish I didn't have to, but I do. It'll only be for a few days."

"Alright." She whispers into his chest

Lately, Jade had been staying over more and more. The media took notice, plastering the new serious status of their relationship all over every tabloid on the newsstand.

He expected her to be scared, and run away from him. Never to be seen again.

But she didn't, she stayed. While she'd admitted the occasional paparazzi attacks scared her to death, he thought she was handling it better than anybody he'd ever seen. He knew that was special.

"I love you, J." He whispers to her

She doesn't respond, because she's already fallen asleep. But she smiles, she was able to hear him.

He wishes he didn't have to get on that plane in the morning. He wishes he didn't have to do this press tour. He dreads having to spend anytime away from her at all. But he knows that when he gets home, she'll be right there waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>On a park bench on 4th street I popped the question<strong>

**And to my amazement she actually said yes**

**And tears filled my eyes as I slipped a ring on her hand**

They had just finished dinner and were killing time before the play they had tickets to started, so they were walking around in the park near the theater. One paparazzi hides in a bush nearby, but otherwise they're alone.

She shivers and rubs her arm with her free hand that isn't being used to hold his.

"You cold?" He asks

She shakes her head no, but she accepts his jacket when he offers it to her.

"Hey let's stop and sit for a while." He points to a park bench a few feet away.

"Alright." She agrees and follows him to sit down

"The moon is beautiful tonight, huh?" He asks her as they sit down

"And the stars?"

"Yeah." She agrees

"But not nearly as beautiful as you." He adds

She blushes and leans into him, so he let's go of her hand he had been holding and throws it around her shoulders.

The paparazzi who had been watching them gets bored and walks to his van, driving away to bother someone else.

They sit in silence for a few minutes

"Yeah." She smiles and kisses his cheek "You make me happier though."

"I doubt that." He chuckles "I'm the luckiest man alive because I have you. And I was just wondering..."

He stands up and moves in front of her, only to kneel down again.

"Jade..." He fishes around in his pocket for the small box he prays to god is still there

"Oh my god." She gasps "Beck..."

"Hang on." He tells her, pulling the box out "Jade, I love you, I've loved you since that Tuesday night in the bar two years ago..."

"Beck." She wipes a tear from her eye "I love you too..."

"Please..." He smiles "Do me the honor of marrying me?"

She smiles and nods yes.

"Yes!" She exclaims and kisses him "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Thank you." He grins and slides the diamond ring on her finger

"Beck sweetie." She laughs, cupping his face in her hands "Are you crying?"

"Happy tears, I promise." He assures her "I'm just so happy you said yes."

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"No..." He shakes his head "But losing you is my biggest fear. I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Then a few short years later into the world<strong>

**Came a six pound eight ounce sweet baby girl**

**And ever since that day I tell ya, I've been a brand new man**

"It's a girl!" Beck exclaims as he bursts into the waiting room at the hospital "I have a daughter!"

The only people in the waiting room are his best friend, Andre and his girlfriend,Tori, and Jade's best friend Cat and her fiancé, Robbie...but he's screaming like he's announcing it to the entire world.

"Congratulations, man." Andre smiles and shakes his friends hand "You're a daddy."

"How is she?" Cat asks, anxious to visit her best friend and meet her new goddaughter

"Jade or the baby?"

"Both!"

"Jade's great, I mean she's exhausted in every sense of the word, but other wise she's great." He smiles "As for the little lady, she's perfectly healthy. Six pounds, eight ounces, happy, and healthy."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows them a picture.

"She adorable." Tori gushes

"You're a lucky man, Beck." Robbie tells him

"I know." Beck grins "Do you guys want to meet her?"

"Yes!"

He motions for them to follow him, they walk down a series of hallways before finally arriving at Jade's room.

"Hey." He whispers to her "You up for some visitors?"

"Of course." She smiles, rocking the baby in her arms gently

Beck opens the door and their friends enter, the room is immediately filled with the sounds of awwws and cooing.

Cat crouches at Jade's bedside and Robbie stands behind her, Andre sits in the chair next to the bed and Tori sits on his lap, Beck sits on the bed next to Jade.

"Have you picked a name?" Robbie asks them

Beck and Jade exchange a glance, smiling at each other.

"Laila." Jade whispers "Laila Payton Oliver."

"It's beautiful." Tori tells them

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Beck coos, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead "Hey, babe, can I tweet this now?"

"Your probably should." Jade laughs "Before people start spinning rumors I died or something..."

Beck chuckles to himself as he snaps a picture of his wife and daughter. He opens the twitter app on his phone and posts it along with the caption

_'My sweet baby girl...Laila Payton Oliver. #blessed'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh when I'm holdin' her<strong>

**It's like peace on earth**

**Where time stands still**

**Loves the only thing, yeah that I feel**

"_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love._.." He sings to the baby in his arms

She's sipping on a bottle, falling asleep in his arms. Her mother sleeps down the hallway, or is hopefully sleeping, she'd been up practically all night with the baby.

He doesn't mind the four a.m. feedings...he loves his little girl, and he'd do anything for her. Even if that means losing hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>When she's in my arms<strong>

**No matter where we are**

**You know I'm at home when I'm holdin' her**

"Laila." Beck smiles to his infant daughter "Whatcha got there?"

She sits in the middle of a sea of wrapping paper, clutching a stuffed dog 'Santa' had brought for her. She smiles and holds it out to him.

"No thanks, baby girl." He tells her "That's your doggie, you keep it."

"You two having fun?" Jade asks as she enters the living room holding two cups of coffee, one for her, and one for her husband, a sippy cup full of juice in the pocket of her robe for baby Laila.

"Mama!" Laila exclaims, holding the toy up for her mother to see "Woof woof!"

"Yeah that's a woof woof." Jade laughs as she hands the cup to her daughter "Here, take your juice."

"You made that." Beck grins as his wife sits down on the couch next to him

"We made that." She corrects him "You helped, remember?"

"You did most of it." He wraps his free arm around her and pulls her close to him "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You're welcome." She smirks, turning to kiss him

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm right at home<strong>

**Lord knows I'm right at home**

**Yeah I'm right at home when I'm holdin' her**

Thunder rumbles loudly over the city of Los Angeles.

Jade sleeps soundly, Laila close to her side, but Beck lays awake.

Usually thunder doesn't bother him, only waking him up when his three year-old is scared and calling for him, but tonight, for some reason, he just can't sleep.

He thinks about his life, and where he was ten years ago.

Who would've thought that he, the guy who slept with practically every girl he met, and then almost never called him back...who would've thought that guy would be here now. With his wife and child.

He looks over at his two favorite girls, fast asleep not even a foot away from him. Looking at them, he realizes the past doesn't matter anymore. And as she slides over and slides am arm around Jade's waist, he realizes that this bed, right here, right now is exactly where he needs to be.


	13. Keep You With Me

Keep You With Me - Hot Chelle Rae

(Bade, Cabbie, & Tandre)

* * *

><p><strong>Catch my flight, 6am<strong>

**Gonna be gone til who knows when**

**Here I go**

"Flight 286 to Miami, now boarding!" A voice says over the loudspeaker in LAX

"That's me..." Beck sighs, standing up "I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Do you really have to go?" Jade asks for what feels like the millionth time that morning

"Yeah baby." He rests his forehead against hers "I do. I wish I didn't but I do. This movie is gonna be my big break."

* * *

><p><strong>I squeeze you tight one last time<strong>

**Use my shirt to dry your eyes**

**Gotta let go**

"I'll be back to visit you at Christmas, I promise." Andre whispers to his girlfriend Tori as they hug goodbye

"That's so long from now." She frowns, wiping a tear from her eye "God, why did I pick Juilliard?"

"Hey, we knew going into this it was going to be hard." He sighs "But Juilliard was right for you, and UCLA was right for me."

"Yeah yeah, I know." She wipes away another tear "I...I just wish..."

"Baby don't cry..." He begs, digging around in his pockets for a Kleenex "Here come on, use my shirt..."

"Call me tonight?"

"Of course..."

* * *

><p><strong>When I'm gone all the nights are so long<strong>

**We've got to hold on, on, on**

"This sucks." Cat admits

"I know it does..." Robbie agrees, staring back at her from the computer screen "But you're touring! How great is that?"

"It'd be better if you were here with me..." She tells him "It can get lonely, always in these hotel rooms by yourself..."

"Just hold on, okay?" He smirks "I'll fly to wherever you are as soon as my finals are finished."

* * *

><p><strong>Days go by<strong>

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh**

"Thinking about that girlfriend again?" The costume designer asks as he hands Beck his outfit for the next scene

"I haven't seen her in 23 days..." Beck sighs "It's the longest we've ever been apart."

"That's rough, bud." He frowns "She coming to visit anytime soon?"

"Nah." Beck shakes his head "She's got school, it's not like we could afford it anyway...I just...god, I can't stop think about her, you know? I just miss her so much."

"Yeah." The designer nods "Yeah I get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Cause I keep you with me<strong>

**Say your name**

"Victoria!" The professor points towards the back of the classroom "Yes, what did you think of the chapter?"

Andre's head snaps around to see, unfortunately, a girl who isn't Tori.

He can't stop thinking about how much he misses her.

Slowly, so his professor doesn't notice, Andre slips his phone out of his pocket and hits the home button so the screen lights up, revealing a picture of him and Tori, the last picture they had taken together last time he visited.

"I miss you." He whispers and slides the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh<strong>

**Cause I keep you with me**

Cat's phone vibrates on the pillow next to her.

_Hey cutie_, the text from Robbie reads, _Just woke up, sweet dreams to you _

_Thanks_, she responds, adding a kiss emoji, _I love you _

_Love you too!_

This was the issue with being on opposite sides of the world, they were constantly missing each other, both in emotion and in conversation.

She frowns and sets the phone down again, pulling up the hood of the sweatshirt she's wearing. Of course, it belongs to Robbie, it's something physical to remind her of him. She pulls the blankets up to her chest, and tries to fall asleep, as a tear slides down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I still smell like your perfume<strong>

The cast had the day off from shooting today, so they decided to take a trip to Universal Studios. Beck dug through his suitcase, looking for his favorite red flannel, because if he had the day off, he was wearing what he wanted.

He found it at the bottom and quickly pulled it on, smelling it quickly to make sure it was clean. He caught a whiff of Jade's favorite perfume, remembering how she had sprayed practically the entire bottle all over all of his clothes before he left.

He brings it back to his nose and smells again, it almost feels like home.

"BECK!" Someone yells from outside the door "DUDE COME ON, WE'RE LATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Damn I wish you were in this room<strong>

**In my bed**

"I wish you were here." Tori tells him "It's so lonely I'm this apartment by myself."

"I wish I was there too." Andre admits "You know how much I hate sleeping alone."

"Yeah," she smirks "I know. 38 days until Christmas, right?"

He turns his head to look at the clock, watching as it turns from 11:59 to midnight

"37." He corrects her

* * *

><p><strong>I toss and turn as I try to dream<strong>

**Our love plays out like a movie scene**

**In my head, oh yeah**

Cat throws the sheets off her body and climbs out of bed, pissed.

For some reason, tonight she just can't sleep, she can't stop thinking about how much she misses Robbie.

They'd gotten dates mixed up, and now it looked as if he'd never actually be able to visit her on tour, meaning she'd have to go even longer without him.

She walks into the bathroom and fills a glass of water, drinking it slowly. She's still now sure if she'll be able to sleep. But she needs to sleep, she has a show tonight.

Finally, she strips off her hoodie and shorts and steps into the shower, turning the water as cold as it goes.

"_Days go by..._" She sings "_And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh_

_Cause I keep you with me_

_I say your name_

_I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh_

_Gotta keep you with me._.."

* * *

><p><strong>When I'm gone all the nights are so long<strong>

"This is going to be the longest night of my life..." Beck chuckles as he throws the various clothing items that had been strewn around the hotel room into his suitcase "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either." Jade tells him "But I've got to go, I have an exam to study for...I love you."

"Love you too." Beck smiles "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay."

They hang up, and he continues packing.

"The girlfriend?" His co-star asks, walking into his room

"Yeah." Beck grins "Less than 24 hours until I see her again."

"Longest less than 24 hours you'll ever live." He laughs

"I know." Beck sighs "But I've gone three months, 24 hours will be nothing."

"Whatever, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>We've got to hold on, on, on<strong>

**Catch my flight, 6am**

"You transferred from another flight, right?" The woman at the ticket counter asks

"Yeah." Andre smiles "But I wanted to get out earlier and surprise my girlfriend."

"Well..." She chuckles, stamping his ticket "As a woman, I recommend some flowers too."

"Way ahead of you." He laughs "I'm gonna stop at the first florist I see."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." He tells her "She's amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>One last stop and I'm home again<strong>

**Here I go **

"Last show." Cat whispers to herself as she applies eyeshadow to her lids "Last show, last show, last show."

She loves her fans, she loves making music, she loves touring, but she also loves Robbie too, and she's gone too long without him. She'll be back with him in a matter of days, if not hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Days go by (Oooohhhh days go by)<strong>

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (and I've always got you on my mind)**

"BECK!" Jade screams from the end of the baggage claim terminal

"JADE!" He yells, sticking a hand up in the air so she can see him.

A grin spreads across her face and she begins running, more like sprinting, towards him.

When they meets, she jumps into his arms, he lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"God I missed you!" He tells her between kisses

"Oh baby you have no idea." She smiles

* * *

><p><strong>I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh (I cant touch you, nooo)<strong>

**I gotta keep you with me**

When Andre arrives at Tori's apartment building, he has one of her neighbors buzz him in, so he doesn't wake her, it's still eight in the morning on a Sunday after all.

He bounds up the stairs of the small walk-up faster than he thinks he ever has, pulling his keys for his pocket as he does so.

He's not really sure why he had even gotten the spare key to begin with, especially when he lived all the way on the other side of the country, but today, he was thankful.

Slowly, he opens the door to the small studio apartment, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. He sets his bag down quietly by the door and tiptoes across the room to the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

"Andre?" She whispers as she enters reality "Andre!"

She jumps up and into his arms, kissing him again.

"You weren't supposed to be in until tonight!" She exclaims

"I know." He laughs "I thought I'd fly out a little earlier and surprise you. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" She smiles "God am I glad you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Days go by (6am, one last stop and I'm home again)<strong>

**And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh (I'm comin, comin home again)**

**Cause I'm keeping you with me**

Exhausted from her flight, the last thing Cat expected to see when she stepped out of the limo in front of her building was Robbie, but there he was, teddy bear and roses in hand.

"ROBBIE!" She exclaims and runs into his open and awaiting arms "Oh my god!"

"Hey." He whispers and kisses the top of her head "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She cries, whether from happiness or exhaustion she's not sure "Next time I leave, you have to come with me, okay?"

"Deal." He chuckles


End file.
